Honey X Kaoru
by TheOutcast4
Summary: Ever thought of Honey and Kaoru being in love? This is a one-shot of them, Honey being the only one aware of his feelings and Mori there to help him. Tamaki X Haruhi Honey X Kaoru


Kaoru x Honey  Discovering the Truth

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

Kaoru's P.O.V.

-Thursday after school-

Kaoru looked up into his oniichans eyes and blushed on cue. It was a normal day in the Host Club, Tamaki flirting with girls, Kyoya doing the clubs finances, Honey-senpai eating cake with Mori and their customers fangirling over how cute Honey was and blushing when Mori spoke. Kaorus eyes drifted over to where Haruhi was sitting, talking to her customers. It had been two weeks since the school had found out that she was a girl and everyone had accepted her and whenever any rumours started the Host Club immediately put a stop to them and spoke 'nicely' to the person who started the rumour. He loved Haruhi but not in the way he used to, as a sister but Hikaru still liked her even though she was dating Tamaki, he was still close to her and was hurting because of it.

'Kaoru-san~' Kaorus head snapped back and he looked at his customers and Hikaru.

'Huh? Oh, gomenasai. I guess I drifted off into space, huh…' he said, scratching the back of his head.

'You were staring at Haruhi-san! You don't like her, do you?' asked Momo-chan, one of their regular customers.

'What? No!' Kaoru said, startled then getting into the Host Club act, 'Plus I could never leave Hikaru…' He mumbled, looking down. As expected, the girls all squealed in joy and blushed while Hikaru held Kaoru close and whispered his name.

time skip

-Host Club closing time—

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief as he lay down on the sofa, "Finally!"

Tamaki was instantly at his side, "What are you saying? Do you hate The Host Club?" Tamaki screamed in his ear.

Kaoru sat up, covering his ears and glaring at Tamaki, "No, I'm just tired."

"Oh, right…" Tamaki giggled stupidly, stopping when Kaoru pushed a pillow into his face. "ARGHHH! You evil doppelganger!"

Kaoru got off the sofa and walked over to Hikaru, who was talking to Haruhi about their physics homework. Kaoru leaned on Hikaru and blew on his ear, "Should we go?"

"Uhh… Hai, In a sec."

Kaoru nodded and went and leant on the wall next to the door. Kaoru knew it would be better for Hikaru if he kept his distance from Haruhi but Hikaru was stubborn and he needed Haruhi since she _was _one of the first to break into their world _and_ tell them apart.

"Kaoru! Let's go!"

"H-hai!" Kaoru hurried after his brother.

-Time skip to Saturday-

Kaoru was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. Right now he was lying down on his bed. And he was bored. Hikaru was doing his homework since he had about 10 pieces to do and his teachers were mad at him. Kaoru mentally went through the host club members to see who he could hang out with for the day.

Tamaki/ Tono- On a date with Haruhi.

Haruhi- On a date with Tamaki.

Kyoya-senpai- No. No way in hell would Kaoru ever call Kyoya just to hang out.

Mori-senpai- Probably with Honey-Senpai.

Honey-Senpai- Probably with Mori-Senpai.

'Hm… I'll call Honey-senpai'

Honey's P.O.V.

(A/N- bold is Kaoru, italics is Honey, normal is Mori)

"You should tell him about your feelings."

"_But, Takashi, how?"_

"Just-"

_*ring, ring*_

"_Hello?"_

"**Honey-Senpai! Hiya!"**

"_Kao-chan! Um... hi!" Honey looked nervously at Mori who smiled._

"**I was wondering if I could come over cos everyone else is busy."**

"_Um… hold on!" Honey covered the phone and whispered to Mori, "Takashi! He wants to hang out! What do I say?"_

"Say okay." Mori smiled encouragingly."

"_Okay Kao-chan! Why don't you come over and eat cake with Takashi and me?"_

"**Okay! I'll be over soon!" and Kaoru hung up.**

-Time skip to Kaoru sitting at a table at Honey's house finishing eating cake-

"_Why don't we do this next week?"_

"**Sure!"**

"Ah."

This goes on for at least a month

"**Where's Mori-Senpai?"**

"_Huh? Oh he's has to oversee a grading at one of his family dojos."_

"**Ooh cool!"**

-After eating almost all the cake-

"_Ah, ano… Kao-chan?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_I have something serious to tell you."_

"**Huh? What is it?" Kaoru looked up curiously.**

"_I…" Honey closed his eyes and prayed Kaoru wouldn't freak out, "I love you."_

Silence.

_Honey opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru, "Kao-chan?"_

"**H-Honey-Senpai, you swing that way?"**

"_Uh… yeah."_

"**Ano… I don't think I swing that way…"**

"_Think about it, please." _

**Kaoru thought about it, he thought about how he had never actually had a crush on any girl, how Honey was so sweet, so clever, so gentle, and… how much he loved him.**

"_It's okay, Kaoru, don't worry about it anymore."_

"**Ehh, but Honey-Senpai-"**

"_Leave it."_

"**But I love you too!"**

_Honey turned around, surprised, "What?"_

"**I mean it, I love you Honey-senpai"**

_Honey smiled, "This isn't a joke?" _

Kaoru shook his head. Honey grinned and hugged Kaoru, then Kaoru leaned down a kissed Honey.


End file.
